Trust
by LongliveA.Monk
Summary: After a night of passion with Havoc, Fuery wakes up in his bed...alone.
1. Trust

_Disclaimer- I own NOTHING!!!_

Trust

The morning sun shed its light onto the bedroom and it's lone occupant. Kain Fuery blinked his eyes open. He stretched his arms and turned over to the other side of the bed. But he was alone. Now, he shouldn't be surprised as he lived alone but on this particular morning he was expecting to see someone in the bed with him. He sat up and looked around the room. Only his clothes were on the floor, no one else's.

He pulled his legs into his body and buried his head in his knees as he felt the tears coming. "I should have known this would happen…"

He'd been told countless times, by several different people, that he was too kind, too trusting, and too innocent. They told him it wouldn't be long until someone used his trustworthiness against him. In hindsight, he should have listened to them. But it was too late now.

Last night, he had gone out drinking with Colonel Mustang and the rest of the team. He was sitting alone until Lieutenant Havoc sat down next to him. He complained about how he never seemed to have any luck with women. He then slammed his fist on the table and announced that he was done with women and decided to switch the men. A few drinks later, he asked Fuery if he could walk home with him (he claimed that he was too drunk to walk home alone). Once they reached Fuery's home, Havoc surprised him by kissing him right on the lips. Fuery, who had a crush on him, returned the kiss.

"I was lying," Havoc said had said, in a seductive voice. "What I said before, was just my way of trying to hit on you. I want YOU."

One thing led to another and before he knew it they were having sex.

He still couldn't believe what had happened. He tried to think back to the previous night. He had told Havoc he was a virgin, right? Hadn't he said that? He remembered Havoc being gentle with him, but he couldn't remember if it was because he'd told him it was his first time. And had Havoc said anything about "wanting to be in a relationship"? Anything about "love"? He didn't even know anymore. He couldn't remember the words that were exchanged. He could only remember the feelings of pleasure.

Oh and what pleasure it was.

It had been wonderful. Havoc's hands running all over his body, his legs rubbing against his own, his lips kissing him. He had kissed him everywhere: his lips, his neck, his chest, his thighs, and...his face turned red at the thought. And he was very gentle with him, gentle, patient and tender. Once he knew he was ready for more, he gave him everything he asked for. Fuery, of course, did what Havoc asked as well, being the giving sort of person he was.

It was better then he'd ever imagined. But all that didn't matter anymore.

The tears were streaming down his face. Fuery felt like kicking himself. He'd trusted him. He never thought Havoc would do something like this; he always seemed like a kind person. He'd thought he might have had actual feelings for him. He thought he'd wanted to have a relationship with him. Now, it seemed that all Havoc wanted was a one-night stand. Just sex. That was all he had wanted. Just sex! He'd used him for his own pleasure. Fuery had given away his purity to someone who didn't love him.

'How could he do this to me?!' Fuery bit his lower lip. 'Did_ I_ do something wrong? No, even if I did, he wouldn't leave me after what happened between us. And yet he did…'

He laid back down. 'What do I do now? How can I face him at work? I don't know what to do anymore!'

Just then, the bedroom door opened. He quickly turned to look.

Havoc was standing there, fully clothed. He smiled.

"You're awake, good!" He said. "I tried making breakfast, I think I failed epically. I could bring it in here if you want."

He then froze and practically ran over to the bed.

"Oh man, are you crying? What's wrong?" He put his hand on Fuery's cheek, turning his head to look up at him.

Fuery was speechless. He could only look at him with wide eyes.

"I pushed you to do it, didn't I?" Havoc looked very concerned. "I forced you into having sex with me. I forced you, on your first time too. You regret it don't you? Oh gosh, what have I done?" Havoc looked down. "Or was it that I was too rough with you? Are you in pain? I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

"N…no, it isn't that," He lifted himself up to look Havoc in the eyes. "When I woke up you weren't here, and your clothes were gone too, so…I thought you left."

"You thought I left?!" Now Havoc was the shocked one. "God no! There's no way I'd just leave after what happened last night! I was your first, right? I've never had a one-night stand and I would never do that to someone I really, really cared about. I meant it when I said I loved you."

"So you did say that." Fuery started crying again, this time, tears of happiness. "Sorry but, I can't really remember the words we said to each other."

Havoc half smiled. "Don't worry, I don't remember much of the words exchanged either. But I do remember you saying you loved me. Is that right?"

"Yes!" He wrapped his arms around him in a hug. "I love you too! So much!"

Havoc smiled wide and returned the hug. "I'm so glad."

Fuery looked at him. "I don't regret it. I mean, we did move kinda fast, but, as long as I know that you feel the same way, I don't regret it."

"I don't regret it either. The tension of unsaid feelings caused us to act a little impulsive, so now I want to take things a little slower. "

Fuery smiled. "I'd like that." He shuffled close to him. "So, how about that epically failed attempt at breakfast?"

Havoc smiled. "I'll bring it in here and we can have breakfast in bed together." He walked out of the room.

Fuery smiled. Maybe he was too kid, too trusting, and too innocent, but he was also careful. He knew when to trust someone and when to be cautious. He had been right about havoc all along. He still felt like kicking himself…for doubting himself.

Havoc walked in with a tray. On it was what appeared to be (burnt) French toast and (soggy) scrambled eggs. He then looked at Fuery up and down and grinned mischievously. He started unbuttoning his shirt. "You're undressed and I'm clothed, that's not fair."

Fuery blushed. He had a feeling that after breakfast he'd be reliving last night's events…not that that was a bad thing. As long as he'd was with someone who loved him just as much as he did, it wasn't bad at all.

XxxxxxxXxxxxxxX


	2. Jean's POV

coli narago suggested that I write an extra chapter with Jean's POV. So I did. That's just how I work. It was fun to write!

_Disclaimer- I still don't own FMA. _

Trust: Jean's POV.

The morning sun was just rising over the horizon. Jean Havoc yawned and stretched as he sat up. He looked over to his side and smiled. Kain Fuery was sleeping soundly next to him. He slowly brushed Fuery's hair back. He stirred a bit and snuggled into the pillow. Havoc sighed happily.

'So sweet. He's always so sweet.' He thought to himself. 'Always so generous and kind. I want to do something nice for him. I think I'll try making him breakfast.' He got out of bed and put his clothes on, the ones he wore the night before.

The blonde soldier knew he was not the best cook in the world, but as he mother would always say, "If you put in enough heart, everything will turn out fine." He searched around the kitchen for plates and cooking utensils. After some searching, and trying not to make too much noise, he finally had the eggs cracked in one pan, and French toast cooking in another. He smiled again. He never thought he would end up here; in the house of the person he loved, making him breakfast after a night of passion.

He'd been in love with him for a while, but didn't think Fuery could feel the same way about him. Havoc knew he had a tendency to rush into relationships and not think things through. He was afraid his nature was unattractive to the young soldier.

The night before, the group had gone out drinking. While everyone else hit on women, or at least tried to, Fuery sat all alone. Havoc's feelings finally became too much. He went over to him and made up some crazy story about how he was giving up on women and decided to go for men. It was a lie; he was already bi.(1) He wanted to talk to Fuery but he was so nervous he just spat out lies to make him listen.

Sometime later he lied again, telling him he was too drunk to walk home by himself. As soon as they reached Fuery's house, he couldn't stand it anymore and kissed him right on the lips before he could stop him. He then told him the truth; it was him he wanted.

He knew they were moving too fast, he didn't want him to feel pressured, but once his feelings were out in the open, he couldn't stop himself. It wasn't long before they ended up in bed, having sex.

Before things got really serious, Fuery told him he was a virgin. Havoc promised him he'd been gentle, though he wouldn't have minded if Fuery told him to stop. He was half-expecting him to. But he didn't. He said…ah, what had he said? Maybe he'd been drunker than he thought; he couldn't remember. He couldn't remember many of the words that were exchanged, but he remembered three: Fuery saying, "I love you." And he knew said the same thing back.

Havoc made sure that he was gentle and slow in his actions. Or at least, he'd tried to be gentle. Had he been gentle enough? He wasn't so sure now. Once he had removed the last articles of Fuery's and his own clothing, and seeing him lying naked and blushing on the bed, he wanted to absolutely devour him. He ran his hands over his body, brushed his own legs against his, and kissed him too many times to count. His skin was so soft and smooth. To touch it was oh so nice and to taste it was just as nice. The dark haired soldier's moans encouraged him. He did all he could to make Fuery's first time incredibly good for him. Fuery, even being a novice at sex, knew what could make Havoc moan and beg for more. After Fuery said he was ready for more he stopped holding back. He gave him all he asked for and then some. Was it too much? Had he been too rough? Did he hurt him at all?

His train of though dissipated when he smelled something burning.

"Crap!" He was too late; the French toast was burnt and the scrambled eggs were soggy. He groaned. "I had the heart, but not the skill. Oh well….I wonder if he's awake yet."

Havoc walked back to the room. Kain was sitting up in the bed, his legs curled into his chest. He looked up as the door opened. Havoc smiled.

"You're awake, good!" He said. "I tried making breakfast, I think I failed epically. I could bring it in here if you want."

It was then that he noticed his eyes were red from crying. He froze. 'No…' He was crying? Why? He practically ran over to the bed.

"Oh man, are you crying? What's wrong?" He put his hand on Fuery's cheek, turning his head to look up at him.

Fuery only looked at him with wide eyes, not saying a word.

Now Havoc was very concerned. 'I pressured him, I knew it!' He thought, angry with himself. 'We moved to fast. I'm a thief. I stole something he'll never be able to get back. He must feel so cheated and used.'

"I pushed you to do it, didn't I?" He asked worriedly. "I forced you into having sex with me. You regret it don't you? Oh gosh, what have I done?"

'I should have gone slower with him! Or maybe… I've hurt him. I was too rough! Stupid, stupid me! He couldn't handle it! He had never done it; I had to be gentle! God I'm an idiot! He must hate me now.'

Havoc looked down. "Or was it that I was too rough with you? Are you in pain? I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

"N…no, it isn't that," He lifted himself up to look Havoc in the eyes. "When I woke up you weren't here, and your clothes were gone too, so…I thought you left."

"You thought I left?" Havoc was in utter shock "God no! There's no way I'd just leave after what happened last night! I've never had a one-night stand and I would never do that to someone I really, really cared about. I meant it when I said I loved you."

"So you did say that." Tears appeared in Fuery's eyes, but he was smiling. "Sorry but, I can't really remember the words we said to each other."

Havoc half smiled. "Don't worry, I don't remember much of the words exchanged either. But I do remember you saying you loved me. Is that right?"

"Yes!" He wrapped his arms around him in a hug. "I love you too! So much!"

Havoc smiled wide and returned the hug. "I'm so glad."

Fuery looked at him. "I don't regret it. I mean, we did move kinda fast, but, as long as I know that you feel the same way, I don't regret it."

"I don't regret it either. The tension of unsaid feelings caused us to act a little impulsive, so now I want to take things a little slower. "

Fuery smiled. "I'd like that." He shuffled close to him. "So, how about that epically failed attempt at breakfast?"

Havoc smiled. "I'll bring it in here and we can have breakfast in bed together." He walked out of the room.

He sighed with relief. 'That was what he was crying about? How could he ever think like that? I'm not that type of guy. I love him WAY to much to do that!' He shook his head, smiling. 'I was worried for nothing. He didn't feel pressured, and I didn't hurt him. He does love me.' He smiled wider as he placed the plates on a tray. 'He loves me…'

XxxxxxxXxxxxxxX

(1) That rhymes! =D


End file.
